


Talk Dirty to Me

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione wakes to find her husband not in bed. It's a good thing she knows just what to do to entice him to come back.





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's late so I'm not sure how great this is. Enjoy anyway! xx
> 
> Beta love goes to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription. Any other mistakes you find are my own and I'll deal with them whenever. Much love, xxDustNight!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Prompt: Hermione Haven Bingo Square N5: Dirty Talk

Hermione rolled over in bed and reached for her husband. Only he wasn't there. Sitting up with a frown on her face and sleep still in her eyes, Hermione tried to locate her missing husband in the darkness of their bedroom but was unsuccessful.

"Draco?" she called out, slipping from the bed and reaching for her silk robe.

She donned said robe and then made her way down the hall to where she assumed Draco to be. A heavy sigh left her as she now stood in the doorway to the study where, sure enough, Draco was scribbling away at his notes. Frowning, Hermione shuffled into the room and cleared her throat.

"Draco, it's well past two. I thought you were in bed with me?" she said, a pout in her voice.

Glancing up from his papers, Draco smiled at his wife. "I got an idea as I was drifting off and had to get it down on paper. I'm sorry. I'll come to bed soon."

"Come on, Draco. Forget the book," Hermione murmured as she sauntered over to his chair. "Talk dirty to me." She then proceeded to lose her robe, revealing the green negligee she wore that fell just below the curve of her ass. "Make me come."

That certainly got Draco's attention. He slid his hand up the back of her thigh and cupped her naked behind. "No knickers. Just how I like you," he growled, his grey eyes shining with mischief in the firelight.

"Why don't you crawl on my lap here and I'll see what I can do for you," he said, his hand now sliding around to grip her hips.

Hermione hummed appreciatively and did as asked. She placed her hands on Draco's shoulders and straddled his lap. "I was hoping I could entice you to come back to bed."

"Granger, you naughty minx," Draco said as he used his grip on her hips to grind her down onto his growing cock. "You know just how to take my mind off of work." Without warning, Draco lifted Hermione as he stood and bent her over the desk. His cock twitched when she gasped in surprise.

"Please, Draco," Hermione whimpered. "I need to feel you inside of me." She wiggled her hips, the movement only causing him to grow even harder.

"All in good time, love," Draco all but purred against her earlobe. Then, he took his hand and cupped her sex. The tips of his fingers traced over her sensitive skin before dipping inside her core. "Already so wet? What a good girl you are."

Squirming, Hermione did her best to push back against his hand. She wanted, no she needed more of him and now. However, she was surprised to find that Draco pressed firmly down on her hip and tangled one of his hands in her hair.

"Stay where I fucking put you, please," he all but growled into her ear before licking up the column of her neck.

It sent shivers down, and spine and her knees buckled. "I'm sorry," she managed to say as his fingers resumed sliding in and out of her.

Draco released his hold on her hair and teased Hermione for a few more minutes before relenting. He replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock and leaned over to whisper in her ear once more.

"Are you ready to feel my cock inside of you, Hermione?" he said as he dipped just the tip inside and then removed it once more.

Hermione all but panted with want. She wanted to squirm, to thrust herself back onto Draco's cock, but she behaved herself lest she be denied her orgasm. This tryst was more for Draco than herself, but now that she was entirely in it, she wanted to come more than anything.

"Yes," she gasped as he teased her once more.

"I should be upset that you interrupted my train of thought earlier," Draco said, his cock still dipping inside her and retreating. He placed hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulder. "But I have to say that the option of fucking you is much more preferable than trying to figure out some ancient ruins."

And then he slid inside of her so hard that her breasts crumpled the parchment Draco had been writing upon earlier. She gripped the edge of the desk, Her legs spread wide as Draco relentlessly fucked her. She didn't bother to respond to his comment, much rather enjoying the moment. Instead, she allowed Draco to have his filthy way with her.

"I can feel your juices dripping down my cock," he said as his fingers dug into her hips. "You're so fucking wet for me you dirty little witch."

Hermione moaned, her orgasm approaching quickly. One of her favourite parts of her marriage with Draco was his willingness to go with her sexual whims. Neither of them was ever disappointed. With that in mind, she ground backwards, clenching herself as best she could around Draco's pumping cock. Draco's breath against her neck was quick, a visible indication that he was just as close as she was.

Suddenly, Draco went tense, one hand fisting at her hair while the other pressed firmly into her lower back. He groaned into the crook of Hermione's neck as his orgasm washed over him. When he was finished, he withdrew and resumed fucking Hermione with his fingers. It didn't take much longer before she was coming too.

"Come for me," Draco had urged her and then she had, just as simple as that.

A few minutes later, Hermione had somehow managed to get her totally sated self up into a sitting position. She leaned over and kissed Draco's lips. "I love you."

"I bloody love you too," Draco said, still catching his breath. He took her hand and squeezed.

"If you need to keep working, you can," Hermione told her husband. "I understand what it means to make a deadline."

"I appreciate that, but I think I really am done for the night. Come on, love," Draco said softly, kissing her temple. "Let's go back to bed. I'm not done talking to dirty to you yet."

Hermione laughed as her husband took her hand, and all but dragged her back to their bedroom where she knew they wouldn't get another wink of sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
